D'ablo's Christmas Present
by Losing Time
Summary: D'ablo is in his office all alone for Christmas, but what happens when Jasik leaves him a Christmas present. Well a happy night in the office that's what! VladXD'ablo rated M for mature. Yaoi. Don't like don't read.


D'ablo walked through the halls of the Stokerton building. The place where he planed to get Vladimir Tod's pravus powers . After having so many failed

attempts it was just sad. Yep this year wasn't going to be spent in New York with the other employees of the building. Running a muck and feeding off

of obliviously humans and getting fat and full like a tick. Nope heading towards his office D'ablo stopped by the reception desk just before heading

inside. On the desk was a green envelope with red blood on it._ That scent. I've smelt it before. Why would it be on this envelope?_ Opening the envelope, D'ablo read the semi small letter.

**Dear D'ablo,**

**Merry Christmas my good friend, and warm wishes from the Elysian Council.**

**So sorry for the sudden intern ship there. They needed me for a bit but while I'm here I'll **

**Put in a good word and try to get you into a higher position. Also as a gift There's a big Christmas **

**present inside your office under the tree. I advise immediately after reading this letter to open it.**

**I just know you will love it.**

**Your good friend,**

**Jasik**

**p.s. Be gentle with him!**

D'ablo had a confused look on his face. What is that man talking about? Folding the letter back into the envelope, D'ablo entered his office. Heading

towards his big desk, he looked around and right under the Christmas tree was a huge box just as Jasik had said. D'ablo put the letter down on his

desk and headed over to the gift. It was huge. The size of a ….._ teenager._ Just then a certain special vampire crossed D'ablo's mind. _I wonder what he's _

_doing for Christmas?_ D'ablo ignored his thoughts. Vlad was still a minor a fourteen year old while D'ablo was over a hundred. It was sick in so many

ways, but D'ablo couldn't deny the feelings he got for a certain little vampire. D'ablo had respected Vlad at first, well a semi hate respect. The child was

gifted with so many powers at such a young age and it wasn't fair. D'ablo thought of himself as so much more deserving of those powers. It would be

great to get them. After a while though, through a lot of thinking it became clear to D'ablo that he had much more feelings then he would admit. Next

thing he knows he's stalking Vlad and watching him in his sleep. On those visits he would quietly and gently lay in Vlad's bed with him and stroke the

hair out of his face. It was getting creepy he thought. D'ablo shook himself out of his thoughts and went over to the present. Pulling off the top

slowly as not to damage the wrapping D'ablo began chuckling to himself. In the box was none other than … "Hello Master Pravus." Looking down in a

box a startled Vlad was looking back up at him. Reaching in D'ablo picked him up bridal style being gentle he dropped him on the floor. Vlad was naked

with a red ribbon tied all around his body and the bow on top his head. Vlad began struggling and mumbling something because the ribbon ran

through his mouth. D'ablo began laughing louder. D'ablo sat on the floor next to Vlad after he was done with laughing. "So this is my Christmas

present. I love it!" D'ablo reached up and moved the bang which hung in Vlad's face. Vlad is really growing up D'ablo thought. Vlad's hair hid grown

longer since they had last seen each other. It was now to his shoulders but trimmed nicely sharp with a swoop bang to his right eye. D'ablo's eyes

began to wander and noticing the boy's nicely toned chest but not too toned. The Christmas tree lights glistened across his pale white skin, and D'ablo

couldn't help himself. He began running his hand over him. Then noticing Vlad's perky nipples. D'ablo pinched eliciting a moan from Vlad. This just egged

D'ablo on even more. He got even closer pushing Vlad on his back. D'ablo switched from pinching the right nipple and sucking on the left to pinching the

left nipple and sucking on the right. All the while getting Vlad hotter and hotter, and himself to. D'ablo wanted to do more but this ribbon was in the

way so D'ablo ripped it off hearing Vlad moan aloud and not having it muffled. D'ablo kissed Vlad hard rubbing his sides sensually wanting to make

sure Vlad was getting just as horny as he was. Vlad's hands were free now because the ribbon being gone so Vlad took it upon himself to get

themselves a little farther to it. Vlad positioned himself under the older male and wrapping his arms around his shoulders Vlad kissed D'ablo back

passionately. The slobbering couple were busy exploring each other's mouths. Tongue on tongue. D'ablo felt the taste of blood in his mouth and pulling

away realized he had bit Vlad's tongue. The blood was flowing from Vlad's mouth down his lips, chin, neck, and finally his chest. D'ablo couldn't help

himself. He licked the trail of sweet blood slowly finally reaching the point of wanting to jack Vlad off. Reaching down D'ablo grabbed Vlad's very hard

member and began teasing, and rubbing. Making Vlad arch and whimper. "Oh ….. D' …..D'ablo please. I can't …. I can't MOREEEEE!" Vlad was moving

his hips to the motion of D'ablo's hand. "I'm gonna cum D'ablo." D'ablo stopped. "No no Master Pravus we can't have that." And with a devilish grin

D'ablo took his clothes off finally breaking the barrier. Vlad began to whimper loudly, sounding like a cat in heat. D'ablo was huge and Vlad

wanted nothing more than the older man inside him. D'ablo saw how Vlad wanted it. "Open." D'ablo said, and complying Vlad opened his mouth. D'ablo

stuck three fingers in and Vlad was very much happy to suck on them. Making sure he was getting them nice and wet. When D'ablo thought that it was

enough he pulled them out and placed one inside Vlad. Moving around trying to stretch him. Then after a moment D'ablo had placed all three fingers

inside Vlad. Vlad began squirming uncomfortably. He was experiencing pain from the fingers stretching his very tight hole. After a moment D'ablo heard

a soft moan from the smaller male, and deciding it was time positioned himself at Vlad's entrance. Without warning he jammed himself inside Vlad. Vlad

screamed loudly. It was hurting but then D'ablo hit Vlad's soft spot and it began to feel so good. D'ablo could tell this on Vlad's face and chuckled. "Am I

pleasing you Master Pravus?" Vlad gave a drunken nod. "Then prove it, scream my name over and over." D'ablo sped up going vampiric speed inside

Vlad making sure to hit Vlad's soft spot. Vlad screamed at the top of his lungs. " D'ABLO ….. D'ABLO…. D'ABLO.' D'ablo was about to cum and he new the

same for Vlad so taking Vlad's member he began to pump in tune with his thrusts. Vlad came all over his chest and some of D'ablo's while D'ablo came

inside Vlad. Vlad let out one last moan before collapsing on the floor. D'ablo grabbed his coat and laid next to Vlad covering them up with it. Vlad snuggled into the crook of D'ablo's neck, and before falling to sleep he heard D'ablo say "Best Christmas ever."

Unbeknownst to them looking through the window Jasik was watching. "I love Christmas." he said.

**The End….**

**So please rate, comment, and review. Please tell me how I did. This is my first fanfic.**


End file.
